generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JuniperAlien
My Talk Page Rules *When writing me a message, PLEASE '''put a signature so I can know who to reply to. Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:JuniperAlien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Asris (Talk) 05:40, October 9, 2010 Hi Ya I could be your friend if you wanna be mine.Shreyavasu21 15:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) New Admin Ya I think this wiki should have new admins and I definitely vote you for it by the way I wanna ask you one think whats random crap? Shreyavasu21 15:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Random stuff No, no you were not rude nor you used any improper word. Its your opinion and thought and thankz for telling me and random stuff and by the way I also hate this thing. Shreyavasu21 15:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya really Ultimate Kevin part was just a twist and sometime the show gets boring when they insert some silly thingsin it like the whole Hero Time episode....maybe I don't like it due to my Indian heritage. Shreyavasu21 15:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya really but Ultimate Alien is kinda funny, like episode Duped an all Alien Force season 1 and 2 are little serious but season 3 is nice and Original series oh my god no body can watch it without laughing. Shreyavasu21 04:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually I like Ben 10 due it reminds me of my past when I used to hate this show only more than anything. Shreyavasu21 04:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Polls I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. whay do you mean by "results and voting stays the same as last time"?--Wszemir 14:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Page fixing Hey Juniper I just saw the Dr. Holiday Page and I discovered that the Info Box has been altered somehow, I don't know why nor how but it's certainly not a info box any more, and I sadly don't know how to fix it, if you can fix it then I'm sure everyone would greatly appreciate it. Brandon Storm9 21:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the noticfication. It's fixed. All I did was look into the history, copy the template, go to the present article again, and paste it where it needs to go. JuniperAlien 02:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Request? Hello JuniperAlien, do you have any picture request for me to add for Generator Rex? But since there's so many episode I need some guidance on which screenshot I will take. I will do my best to help you make this wikia more informative. Warm Regards, Flickfreak 01:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Hello Flickfreak, thanks for the support. Well as from what I've seen, you've been doing a great job with the screenshots so far, so I don't have any requests yet. You're contributions are well enough. JuniperAlien 02:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :: You're welcome. Oh by the way, congrats on receiving the title as admin! I love how you did with the place! The page looks awesome! Flickfreak 10:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: JuniperAlien, where did you get the concept art of Providence base? It look amazing!! Flickfreak 02:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for taking the time to talk to the other editors. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck cleaning up the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you so much!!! JuniperAlien 04:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank yah kindly Congrates on the Admin position, I'll stop by the articles to be deleted page to see how you're doing, and thank you for the badge system Brandon Storm9 12:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!! Congratulations, JuniperAlien! I'm happy to hear you've been made admin! :D Sorry I didn't post my support for you on the forum, I was kind of busy yesterday. BTW, I love the new background, it looks so much better! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I will try to get this wiki more organized when it comes to categories, then I'll start to edit the actual content of pages. (And of course, let me know if I ever overstep my boundaries.) Katara20 14:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you so much. Well, I'm still thinking on what to make the header. The part that says, "Generator Rex Wiki"? yeah, that. JuniperAlien 16:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: yeah! I'm too happy that you've become an admin! finally someone capable of taking care about all this... weird junk that constantly pops-up here. anyway I wanted to propose to put actual logo of the show on the "generator Rex wiki" place - that would look nice, don't you think?--Wszemir 16:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I agree with Wszemir. Something like http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rex_name.jpg could work if it had a transparent background. I also found http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:GRwikilogo.png. What do you think? Katara20 17:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah I agree too. I really like the second one Katara20. Wszemir, do you have anything else in mind? JuniperAlien 17:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: about the "generator rex wiki"? no. that would be all --Wszemir 18:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Hey JuniperAlien, Firestormblaze just uploaded the perfect wiki header. http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Genrex_logo_300x110.png What do you think? You could delete the PG off of it and re-upload it. Katara20 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I think it's great. I'm definitely putting it up there. JuniperAlien 00:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: I replied on my talk page. Katara20 00:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Good job Dude!!! I just saw the Candidates for deletion page, and it's way smaller then I remember, Good Job Dude!!! Brandon Storm9 13:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you :) JuniperAlien 00:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) you wanted to know where the EVO names came from juniperalien the names for the EVOs I have added come from the names provided by the generator rex action figures made by mattel if you want to check follow these links and click on the pictures http://www.toywiz.com/generatorrexhands.html http://www.toywiz.com/generatorrexboots.html http://www.toywiz.com/generatorrexevopack1.html Howz it going Are you admin or not if yes then wonderful. Shreyavasu21 12:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yes I was promoted admin, thank you very much Sheryavasu. JuniperAlien 17:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I got a question? Do you know what's up with the comments section on the pages? No, whats wrong with them? JuniperAlien 17:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo I found out what was wrong with the images. I looked it up in the Wikia help: Graphic wordmark: You can create and upload your own graphic wordmark. Graphic wordmarks can only be .png files and must be 250x65 pixels in size. So those two images I proposed are too tall. If you reduced the size so that the height is 65 pixels or less, they would work. I already tried reducing the logo with the nanite -- unfortunately, the text becomes slightly illegible at that size. The other logo can still work, but when you're using a program like Paint, you can only really reduce it in multiples of 25 (without it looking terrible). I reduced it by 50% and it brought the height down to 48 pixels. It looked a little small (to see what it looked like, scroll through Recent Activity and look at the thumbnail of the logo when it was first uploaded by Firestormblaze -- it was the same height as that). If I had a more powerful image-editing program, like Photoshop Elements, I could reduce it to exactly 65 pixels and still retain great image quality. Katara20 15:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, sounds like you've been working you're assests off to get this image to work. Well, I guess all we can do is wait till someone offers? I mean, is it really that bad when you reduced it the first time? Could we still use it? JuniperAlien 17:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, I uploaded the logo I made. http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Logo.png It's decent. It could be better, but all I have to work with is Paint. BTW, the background isn't transparent, so if you ever decide to change the color of the page, the logo would still have a gray background behind it. :/ Paint doesn't really support transparency. Anyway, hope you like it. Katara20 00:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thank you, JuniperAlien, I'm glad you like it. :) BTW, I like what you did with the homepage. And thank you for switching to the new Wikia editor! :D Katara20 13:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It was all my pleasure. Just keep up the astounding work :) JuniperAlien 17:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC)